Tim Kennedy vs. Trevor Smith
The first round began and they touched gloves. Kennedy seems relaxed, a veteran out there. Smith landed a leg kick. Kennedy landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Kennedy stuffed a single and another, he got a trip Smith did. He's in a good side control, quarterguard. Four fifteen as Kennedy nearly stood, Smith kept hm down. Good wrestling here. Four minutes. Kennedy landed a left as they clinched. Three thirty-five. Kennedy kneed the body. And again. Three fifteen. Kennedy stuffed a single breaking. Three minutes. Kennedy stuffed a low single, nope Smith got it. Great strength, great wrestling. Two thirty-five. He's mauling Kennedy. They clinched, two fifteen. Kennedy worked a single and got it. Smith popped up, brief cage grab there. Two minutes. Smith separated stuffing a single. Smith landed an inside kick eating a right uppercut and a body kick, one thirty-five, Kennedy kneed the body. Smith kneed the groin, it was audible, Kennedy knelt in pain. He was up. He's ready. They continued touching gloves. One fifteen as Smith landed a jab and a leg kick. Kennedy stuffed a single to the clinch. One minute. Kennedy has the back and they broke. Kennedy teeped the face. Thirty-five as Kennedy stuffed a single, thought of an anaconda or D'arce. He has the back, thirty. Smith stood. They clinched. Fifteen. Kennedy kneed the body, Smith's ribs are red. Kennedy kneed the body. The first round ended, 10-9 Smith but close. Sherdog thinks Smith is gassed. The second round began and they touched gloves. Smith landed a jab there and a right. Kennedy stuffed a telegraphed double, Smith got a trip there, four thirty. Kennedy stood to the clinch. Four fifteen as Kennedy kneed the body, Smith stuffed a trip. Kennedy has the back here. Four minutes as Smith defended a trip. Kennedy got a beautiful one to side control. Half-guard, open. Three thirty-five. "Elbow!" Three fifteen. Kennedy's not giving much space. Three minutes, Smith turtled up. Nearly reversed a single. He turtled up. Two thirty-five. Kennedy was cut over the right eye. Nice sprawl from Kennedy. He elbowed the back there. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Kennedy elbowed the side after punching the ribs. One fifteen. One minute as the ref stood them up. Kennedy landed a leg kick stuffing a single. He sprawled again. Thirty-five with another elbow. A hammerfist to the same spot. He has the back. "Elbow!" Fifteen as Kennedy ate an elbow from the bottom. They stood and clinched. Kennedy worked and got a double defending a guillotine. The second round ended, 10-9 Kennedy, great round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Kennedy landed a jab, Smith's visibly weary. They clinched. Kennedy kneed the body, four thirty-five, he landed an elbow. Another knee. Four fifteen as they broke there. Smith landed a leg kick. Four minutes, Smith is fading clearly. Kennedy blocked a body kick, landed two right uppercuts, kneed the body. Smith worked a double. Kennedy stuffed a single, dropped back for a power guillotine, that is really tight and he cranked it at a nasty angle and Smith tapped. Wow! They hugged grinning. They're training partners apparently.